


Force of Nature

by BestIvanTea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Bi Adrien, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Greek Mythology References, Light Angst, M/M, Miraculous Headcanons, No Beta, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Romance, Slow Burn, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), We Die Like Men, expanding the lore, love square?, well somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestIvanTea/pseuds/BestIvanTea
Summary: During one of their daily Akuma fights, a young miraculous holder appeared out of nowhere and decided to save the day. Confused as Marinette recalled there was no such thing as a Deer Miraculous, she confronted him, only to be met with-"You're an idiot to think that this city of yours is the only one with a Guardian guarding a Miracle Box."A year has already passed and Paris is still receiving constant attacks from the big baddie, Hawkmoth himself. While it is rewarding to see everyone in the city safe, it's hard to balance your civilian life with your superhero life - just ask Marinette and Adrien. So you couldn't exactly blame them when they get the two mixed up from time to time. It's bad enough that they need to make up random lies to cover their tracks; now they have the face the new student who is disturbingly observant and more nosy than Alya could ever be, that joined their class.And what is that look he seems to be wearing every time he looks at Adrie- Oh no
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Adrien Agreste/Original Male Character, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, For now it's these three, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Should I even tag some of the canon ships even if their relationship is shown rarely?, i'll add more in the future - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first story in Ao3 so everything is still kinda new to me. 
> 
> Though, I have already decided what the story will be about and how it will expand the lore of the Miraculous and the actual show. I still need to do a couple of research to make sure that everything else in the story is canon. 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy the story. Also, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug
> 
> Edit: Will you actually believe me if I told you this story was on my laptop since September and I just uploaded it now? Yeah, procrastination hits hard.

No matter how many times they rode a plane, they still couldn’t get used to it. The slight turbulence they felt at the beginning didn’t help; neither did the one they felt halfway through the ocean. Even with just the vibration of the plane made them even more paranoid!

They could have been at home, eating olives and berries while under the chilly air of the A.C. But noooo, their companion insisted on traveling to another country to “ _explore the culture and learn about their history_ ”. It’s not like they don’t have a computer at home – they could just search this stuff on the internet.

_Rumble…_

“GAH! Do you feel that? The plane is going to crash, isn’t it? The plane is going to crash! I told you it wasn’t safe here, but you didn’t listen. Oh, goddess, we’re going to die and at such a young age too-“

“We aren’t going to die, it’s normal for a plane to vibrate you know,” pointed their companion. “And besides, we’ve been on planes before. This is like our eighth one; why are you still afraid?”

“Because you never know when a plane is gonna go down under,” they reasoned. “Besides, did you know in this year six accidents and 231 fatalities happened? The numbers are considerably higher than the five-year average of four accidents and 149 deaths. About three-quarters of the fatalities in 2019 occurred on March 10.”

Their companion blinked before snorting, “Wait a minute, did you seriously searched that on the internet? You even memorized it word by word.”

“How else are you going to believe me?”

“And you think that is going to change my mind? That next year, we won’t be traveling to other places anymore?”

“Yes! Exactly! Thank goddess, you understand!”

Finally, after years and years of nagging him, he agreed! No more packing up luggage, no more waking up early in the morning, no more alarm clocks, no more leftovers for breakfast, and especially no more pla-

“If you think that information is enough to change my mind, then you’re wrong.”

And just like that, their hopes and dreams were crushed to dust; nothing but a pile of ashes that will be carried off by the wind and into the sunset. Well, it was nice while it lasted. Pouting in disappointment, they turned their back on him and sulked.

Knowing that even if he tried to comfort them, his attempts will be pointless. So with one last look, he turned to the window and watched as deep blue slowly disappears from his sight and was instead replaced by land and buildings. And at the corner of his eyes, he saw the proud symbol of the country.

“So that’s the Eiffel tower, it is as amazing as I thought it would.”

**\- - -**

Going back to the academy, Marinette is currently taking deep breathes, having the intention of gathering enough courage to finally have a normal conversation with Adrien, just your average normal and civil conversation without stuttering, turning red, and exploding in embarrassment. You know that kind of conversation.

Alya, being the supportive BFF she is, massaged Marinette’s shoulders. “You got this girl, you’ve been practicing and memorizing ice breakers for weeks now. Surely, this time you’ll be talking to Adrien like you’re childhood friends-“

Marinette smiled and placed one of her hands on top of Alya, “Thanks Alya, you’re the best friend a girl could ask fo-“

“-soon to be lovers!” Alya finished, smiling mischievously as Marinette suddenly choked on nothing, which was a fit itself.

“Alya!” Marinette scolded, a red hue was evident on her cheeks. “You can’t say that. I’m just gonna talk to Adrien, ask about his day and then maybe he might ask about _my_ day, and after that, he’ll ask me out on a date where I say yes and then he’ll propose to me on our twenty-fourth date and then we get married and go on our honeymoon at Italy and thenwegetahouseahamsterandthreekid-“

“Marinette,” Alya snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Snap out of it girl, I only said lovers. Looks like you already have both of your futures planned.”

Marinette sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, “Well you know, it never hurts to be careful.”

Alya huffed in amusement and turned Marinette back to the direction Adrien was standing. Without another word, she pushed Marinette forward. “Now go and get the man of your dreams.”

_You got this Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you got this. You’ve been Paris’ superhero for a year now; you’ve faced tons of supervillains, took down baddies, and even went against Hawkmoth himself! There’s nothing left to fear, and no baddie to bl-_

Lo and behold, Lilia decided to show up and throw herself at Adrien. She quickly wrapped her arms around Adrien’s and started to chatter. Wha- is she putting her hand on his chest?!

_Great, how am I supposed to get his attention now?_

And at that moment, Lilia glanced at Marinette. Marinette watched in disbelief as Lilia hugged Adrien closer, slotting her head in between Adrien’s head and shoulder. She gave a sly smirk and mouthed, “ _Better luck next time_.”

With that, she tugged Adrien away from the courtyard, disappearing within the crowds. Marinette could only watch in defeat as the love of her life and the opportunity to talk to him slip away from her grasp.

A hand landed on her shoulder; she didn’t need to know it was Alya comforting her again.

“Alya,” she started. “Is this a sign that Adrien and I are not meant to be?”

Alya scoffed. “Girl, you shouldn’t let this faze you. Chloe has been doing the same thing several times, what difference does it make if Lilia’s the one doing it?”

“Um I don’t know, maybe it’s because Lilia is the mysterious girl that came out of nowhere and has gained the trust-“ _even though she tricked them_ “-of the people around her while Chloe is just a childhood friend that Adrien might see her as a sister?”

“How long have you thought about that?”

“…a while now.”

“Look, even if it is a sign, it’s not about the two of you not being meant to be. Maybe it’s about not being the right time.”

Not that it matters anyway. But hey, it’s an improvement from running away when _he’s_ the one approaching her.

“I’m not called your BFF for nothing, now come on! I heard Alix has been dying to show us this wicked gadget she got from her old man again.”

“Again? I hope this doesn’t end like last time…”

Tikki giggled as she watched Marinette and Alya link arms and leisurely walk up one of the stairs. Just as she was about to fly into Marinette’s purse, sudden energy made her pause. As soon as it made itself known, it quickly disappeared.

She tried to get the slightest bit of hint of where it came from, but as soon as it arrived, it quickly left.

 _It’s strange,_ she thought. _This is the first time I felt something like that. It might just be my imagination, but something in my guts tells me that it’s more than that._

_Well, there’s nothing I can do at the moment. I better ask Plagg about it, he might have felt it too._

Satisfied with her plan, she hurriedly flew to the direction Lila pulled Adrien to. There she saw them having a one-sided conversation on Lila’s part, while Adrien looked like he’d rather be somewhere else.

Plagg, on the other hand, was ignoring everything as usual. Tikki shook her head and proceeded to call him over.

“ _Plagg!_ ”

“Hmm?” Green eyes opened and spotted red from the corner of his eyes. He tilted his head in curiosity and flew over to her. “What’s up sugar cube? Miss me already?”

“Not the time Plagg,” she scolded him. “Tell me, did you feel it?”

“Huh? Felt what?”

“The strange energy; like a minute ago?”

“Sugar cube, you sure you’re feelin’ well ‘cause I didn’t feel anything other than my rumbling tummy.”

“Wha- But I was so sure…”

Plagg raised his paw and patted Tikki’s head, “Look, I get it, with the sudden increase of Akuma as of late, you’re getting jumpy at the slightest sign of danger, but being paranoid is not gonna help you in the long run.”

“I guess.” She was reluctant to drop the subject, but maybe Plagg was right.

Tikki shivered – yeah, Plagg and right being in the same sentence doesn’t feel right at all.

**\- - -**

The weight of his camera felt comforting in his hands; the leash just around his neck, hugging it tightly. He leveled the camera at his left eye and took a picture of the busy airport.

_Click!_

“Ah land, how I missed you so!”

“See, I told you we would arrive safely. You’re just paranoid.”

“Shut up Orris! I have lived long enough to see these accidents happen all the time.”

Orris chuckled as he watched his companion hug the ground as if it was the greatest thing they ever laid their eyes upon.

While he doubts anything bad could happen when on a flight, Orris could understand where his companion was coming from. Before the day of their departure, he would always pray and give his offerings to the gods for their protection and guidance. Not that he needs to tell them that.

After hugging the ground for what felt like hours to him just watching them, his companion met his eyes and asked, “So, what are we waiting for?”

“It’s _who_ , Roee, not what,” he corrected. “We’re waiting for a friend of my sister; they went to college together. I heard she finally built her café – it’s near the school that I’m going to attend.”

That perked the interest of Roee, who was still on the ground. “School?” they repeated. “Wait a minute, you never told me you’re gonna transfer!”

“It’s just for one year, Roee,” he reasoned. “After that, we’re going back home and you can eat as much of the olives as you want. Also, it's _exchange,_ not transfer."

“But- but, what about-“

“Sis is going to take care of it,” he said. “He’s been inactive for the last month, and as much as I want to say that he gave up, I’m sure he’s planning something big.”

“That doesn’t explain why you need to _leave_.”

“That’s exactly why we need to leave. A birdie told me that Paris is having the same problem as we have, and unlike us, they actually have the people to deal with it.”

“Are you telling me we’re here to sc-“

“Yeah, but I need to know what kind of users we’re dealing with. Because I don’t know about you, but I am not handing the fate of our country to a bunch of amateurs.”

Roee glanced worriedly at their owner, debating whether or not to continue the argument. Luckily for them, someone chose to make their presence known.

A cough had their heads turning to the person right in front of them – a woman in her late twenties with auburn hair and baby blue eyes smiled at them – _at Orris_ – as she approached the young teen.

She made a gesture by placing her cheeks against him and making a quick kissing noise. “You must be Orris, Diana’s little brother!”

“Only by a year,” he grumbled, annoyed at the reminder. He shook his head and returned to the conversation, “Alice I presume?”

She grinned. “The one and only,” she exclaimed. She grabbed Orris’ luggage, ignoring his protest before heading to the exit. “Diana told me a lot about you; you’ve been to a lot of places.”

“What can I say, I like to travel,” he answered. Roee was oddly quiet, sitting on his shoulder and leaning their tiny head against his neck.

“Kids these days,” Alice shook her head. “When I was your age, I was lying in bed, crying about fictional characters. You, on the other hand, have visited seven countries already.”

One ride in a taxi cab later, Orris found himself standing in front of a cute little café decorated with varieties of exotic flora. He looked around a spotted the school he was attending a few feet from the building.

“I take it you built a café here knowing that your target is just across the street huh?” he quipped, “smart marketing.”

Alice giggled, “Wish I could say it’s all fine and dandy, but with the number of customers we get during the day, it’s hard to accommodate all of them.”

“It’s a good thing that I’ll be helping around then.”

Alice ruffled his hair. “You’re a blessing in disguise is what you are.” She grabbed her front pocket and pulled out a key. “You’re room is on the second floor, first room on the left.”

Orris raised an eyebrow, “You’re not coming in?”

Alice shook her head, “Nope-“ she answered “-I’m meeting up with a friend, something about bicycles and violins.”

“Guess I’ll wait for you to come back; want me to do anything while you’re gone?”

“Just make sure to keep the windows close, cats often let themselves in and help themselves to the fridge.”

**\- - -**

Nighttime came for the city of Paris as both of their superheroes jump from building to building, doing their daily night patrol to check if there were any types of crimes happening in the shadows.

Chat Noir whistled as they stuck their landing on a random person’s roof, “Nothing strange to report on my side milady.”

“Nothing on my side either...” Either it’s his imagination or he has some kind of hearing problem, but it seems to be that Ladybug is in some kind of conflict.

“Well, well, well Milady, what bad luck has been brought down upon you to make such a face?”

“That obvious?” She sat down on the roof and sighed, with Chat Noir doing the same right beside her. “My Kwami has been acting strange since this morning.”

“Hmm?”

“How can I say this… she’s been acting more paranoid and jittery? She couldn’t stop flying around the room and looking out the window.”

“Maybe she’s sensing something different? You know, like how animals have these sixth senses when it comes to disaster?”

“Are you implying that there’s going to be something big happening soon?”

Chat Noir shrugged as he stood up to stretch his arms. He placed his hands on his hips and glanced back at Ladybug.

“Who knows? We’ve been doing this superhero stuff for like several months now, a year even. We’ve fought a giant baby, a talking ice cream man, time travelers, a knock-off Harley Quinn, and a villain who’s literally named Pigeon Man, I don’t think there’s any bad guy there that we couldn’t hand-“

It only took them a second to notice the flying debris coming their way. Using her yoyo, Ladybug quickly pulled herself away from the danger; Chat Noir just used his staff to propel out of danger’s way.

“You think that’s the _disaster_?”

“I think that’s a little bit normal to be considered a disaster.”

_I am the Lady Lullaby, the bringer of truth and honesty! Relationships are so easy to make, yet are also easy to break. They say a healthy dose of communication can help a relationship bloom – so that’s what I’ll do! For I Lady Lullaby shall help you tell the truth!_

A sweet melody began to fill the streets of Paris evidenced by the light purple mist that innocently float over the road. A lone petite ballerina walks over the street, with people around staring at her with fear.

One of the unlucky men managed to breathe in mist and started chocking. His partner hurriedly ran up to his side to hold both of his shoulders to steady him. However, they were only pushed away as their partner straighten up – his eyes glowing purple.

“Don’t touch me! I never liked you in the first place,” he growled. “I only stayed cause I pity you!”

His partner gasps in horror as tears began to form from the corner of their eyes.

One by one, the people on the streets started getting infected, yelling nothing but confessions to their partners: cheating, unrequited love, hatred, and sorrow.

Chat Noir whistled, looking kinda impressed. “Uh oh, looks like little miss ballerina seems to have failed her love counseling classes.”

Ladybug gritted her teeth, flashbacks in the form of heartbreaks coming back to her. “We gotta stop her or else Paris is going to be under Hawkmoth’s control!”

“Hmm, wonder where the Akuma might be… it might be the music box, but I’m just guessing.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and jumped off the building she was standing on. Chat Noir followed suit and lazily walked to stand beside Ladybug.

“Ah yes, the two people I was waiting for,” the ballerina purred. “Ladybug and Chat Noir, a pleasure.”

Chat Noir pointed his staff at her. “ _Cat_ says the same to you. It’s two against one, I think you already know the _meow_ tcome.

Lady Lullaby grimaced as if she just ate something sour and expired. “Such an untasteful pun, enough to leave a bad taste in my mouth.”

“Excuse you, my puns are _purr_ fect. Right milady?”

“Of course, how rude of me!” Lady Lullaby giggled, as she clapped her hands together. “I’m merely just an audience, my opinion doesn’t matter!”

“Isn’t that a bi-“

Lady Lullaby didn’t give him any more time to talk, she pointed her music box to Ladybug and started to turn the handle. “Instead, let’s ask Ladybug about her opinion.”

**\- - -**

“Never thought that this would be easy, heroes of Paris. Ha! You two are just a bunch of fourteen-year-olds who just got a lot of time in their hands.” Lady Lullaby looked at the two minions holding the superheroes down, “Don’t you dare let them move.”

They tried to struggle, but it was to no avail. Ladybug and Chat Noir could only stare at the closing hand in horror as it was closed on to grab Ladybug’s earing.

Just then, an arrow that appeared out of nowhere shot the music box in point-blank range, shattering the object and releasing the Akuma. Another arrow was shot again and this time, it shot the Akuma right in the center.

Upon contact, the Akuma was de-evilized and all was left was a white butterfly fluttering in the air.

One by one, the people of Paris turned back to normal. Having no time to explain since both of their miraculous were running out of time, both heroes bounced out and went into a separate direction.

Once in the clearing, Tikki quickly came out of her miraculous. “I knew it! I knew it!”

Marinette shushed her, afraid that there was someone nearby that may overhear them. “What do you mean you knew it?”

“Never mind that Marinette, we still need to do the Miraculous Ladybug before we find the person who shot that arrow. They might be the one I felt this morning.”

Marinette wanted to ask more, but seeing Tikki in distress, she couldn’t help but oblige to her request. She took out a macaroon from her purse and gave it to Tikki. In one bite, the sweet disappeared from Tikki’s mouth and then to her stomach.

“Alright, I’m fully charged! Time to transform.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

**\- - -**

A lone figure stands within the Eiffel tower, his bow glistening under the full moon. He stared disapprovingly at Ladybug who threw her luck charm into the air, reversing all the damages that Lady Lullaby has done – though, he can’t say about the victim’s relationships though.

“Those were the heroes of Paris? I can’t believe how incompetent they are!” He growled, his grip on his bow tightening. “I didn’t help them earlier because I wanted to see how they would handle it, but they were almost defeated!”

His bow immediately disappeared from his hand and was only greeted by his Kwami. looking at him in concern.

“Orris, calm down, it’s too early to judge them…”

“Too early? Roee, this isn’t a game! A single mistake is the difference between life and death, for them and the people! If I didn’t step up in time, what would have happened to this country?”

“Orris, isn’t this just the same as with the others?” They reasoned with him. “You jump to conclusions too quickly, at least give them one more chance.”

He tried to resist really, but Roee’s puppy – which was ironic by the way, considering they were a different animal – eyes were hard to resist. With a sighed, he softly smiled at his Kwami to comfort her and patted her head with a single finger.

“I guess I could.” Roee giggled and floated on Orris’s head to sit down. “After all, it’s better to make allies than enemies.”

Roee threw up their arms in joy. “That’s the spirit. Now let’s go home, you still need to wake up early tomorrow to go to school!”

And just like that, the two left, unaware of the two superheroes looking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and opinions are welcomed. Please leave a comment and a kudos if you like the story. Also, sorry for the lack of fight scenes, I have no idea how to write them. But! That doesn't mean I won't try and learn how to!


End file.
